duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Stories
Duolingo Stories is a way for intermediate or advanced learners to practise their listening and reading comprehension through the use of bite-sized interactive stories.Duolingo Forum, Introducing Duolingo Stories (Beta), Steve Ridout, June 22, 2017. Each story comes with questions that, if answered correctly, will earn the user XP toward their language tree. Duolingo Stories are only available from the web, both on desktop and mobile versions. They began on June 2017 as part of Duolingo Labs, and since May 2019 their link is just at the right of the Learn link, i.e, it is the second most important link of the site. Sets and full stories Stories are grouped into sets. Most sets have 10 stories. Initially Set One is unlocked and to unlock a set all the previous stories must have been passed. A full story may be composed of several parts. The longest full story has ten parts. Courses that have stories *Spanish for English: 192 stories (111 full stories) divided in 19 sets *Portuguese for English: 152 stories (87 full stories) divided in 15 sets *French for English: 124 stories (69 full stories) divided in 12 sets *German for English: 124 stories (69 full stories) divided in 12 sets In total there are 114 different stories. Exercises See also: Exercise. Each correct exercise is worth 2 XP. There are around 15 exercises in a story. *'What do we know for now?:' You are shown three alternatives of what's going on after three or four sentences. *'Type the missing phrase:' You are presented with the audio of a sentence, and also a transcription with several words missing, and you are asked to type the missing words. *'Define the concept:' You are asked to select the correct definition of a word or sentence among three alternatives written in your target language. This word or sentence has the English translation in its hints. *'Select the missing word or phrase:' You are presented with the audio of a sentence, and also a transcription with several words missing; below this there are three alternatives and you are asked to select the one that has the missing words. *'What has just happened?/What's the end of the sentence/Reading comprehension:' You are asked to select among three alternatives written in your target language. *'Click on the option that means ...:' You are presented with a sentence with several words enclosed in boxes. You must select the box that answers the question. *'Select the pairs:' Five boxes in English and five boxes in your target language are shown. You must select the pairs. You may select a box in either language and then its translation. This is always the last exercise of a story. On May 2019 the questions in the stories instead of being in your target language were changed to be in English (the only available base language).Duolingo Forum, Why are now the question in the stories done in English instead of the language we are practicing?, Roberto Fuentes Risco, May 14, 2019. Stories The place of a story is its set and correlative order. E.g. 01/04 is the fourth story in Set One. The Stories page initially had the titles in your target language. Beginning October 2018 they are shown in English (the only base language available).Duolingo Forum, Why did Duolingo change the titles of the stories to English?, October 13, 2018. To see the name of the story in your target language that story must be unlocked. Stories in different languages may not be identical. For example, the bride’s father in Locked Bathroom is happily married in the Spanish and Portuguese versions and divorced in the French version. See also *Duolingo Stories/Timeline External links *Duolingo Stories *Duolingo Forum, Duolingo Call for Stories, May 11, 2018. Contest dates: May 11th until June 8th, 2018. References Category:Feature